halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Halo 2 (NT)
{|style="width:100%; font-family:Verdana;" |valign="top"| Halo 2 is a 2014 game, sequel to 2011 Xbox 360's Halo: Combat Evolved and released for the Xbox One plataform. The game was developed by 343 Industries, who also developed the first game and created the series, published by Microsoft Studios. The game features the ability to play as Thel 'Vadamee, eightieth Arbiter in the line of Immaculate Succession, changing the whole perspective of the first game (which only featured SPARTAN John-117 in the Human side), presenting the player many backstories and mythology to the Covenant, as well allowing the player to confront Human enemies. As a result, the multiplayer was granted the Sangheili as playable avatars to match the avatar SPARTANs. A sequel, entitled Halo 3 was released in 2017. A Game of the Year Edition was launched in 2016. The story revolves around the Master Chief having to save Earth and discovering another Halo with Cortana, guarding a secret worst then the first Flood outbreak on Installation 04. At the same time, Supreme Commander Thel 'Vadamee is condemned for having failed to protect Halo, but a second chance as the Arbiter lead to his path of redemption, but he comes close to the discovery of the true purpose of the Halo rings by 343 Guilty Spark. Returning characters include Sergeant Major Avery Johnson and Sesa 'Refumee (featured in the post-credits of Halo: Combat Evolved), while adding many new characters such as Miranda Keyes (daughter of Captain Jacob Keyes), Lord Terrence Hood, SpecOps commander Rtas 'Vadumee, Chieftain Tartarus as well as the Covenant leaders, the Prophets and the Flood leader, the Gravemind. Campaign The campaign consists of 16 levels, 15 of which are playable: #Introduction (non-campaign mission) #Mark IV (tutorial mission) #Stationized — Destroy the Covenant invaders;put an end to the battle in orbit. #In Your Own — Regroup with Marines in Old Mombasa and head to the bridge leading to New Mombasa. #New Mombasa — Defend New Mombasa from Regret's fleet. #Thel 'Vadamee — Locate and pursue the Heretics and their leader, Sesa 'Refumee. #Lab — Pursue and kill Sesa 'Refumee, alongside some Flood on your way. #Installation 05 — Venture through the Forerunner ruins to reach the towers at the lake. #Temple — Reach the top structure and slain the Prophet of Regret. #Holy Site — Rescue Covenant allies, lower the Containment Shield, kill the Flood and the Humans;rendezvous with fellow Sangheili in the encampment. #War Zone — Manage to get through both Human and Flood controlled war zone to reach the Library and retrieve the Sacred Icon. #Revelations — Rescue Human allies and pursue the Prophets of Truth and Mercy. #The Great Schism — Take revenge upon the Jiralhanae traitors alongside opposes and reach the canyon floor. #Venturer — Stop Truth from reaching the Forerunner Dreadnought, kill every Brute and Flood in you way. #The Covenant — Stop Tartarus from activating Halo by making an unexpected alliance. #Forerunner Dreadnought — Pursue and kill Truth in the Dreadnought. Finish this fight. Features Halo 2 alternates as the player character; Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 and the Arbiter Thel 'Vadam. Most missions are played as John-117, although there are seven levels where you can play as the Arbiter, changing fully the perspective of the game until The Covenant. While the HUD and size differs, the experience of playing as a Elite (Sangheili) is similar to that of SPARTAN, with stamina and health limit. MJOLNIR Mark V armor is used by John, which grant him shields. The Arbiter possesses those features, but also an exclusive one called the Active Camouflage, which can turn him invisible by an unlimited time (though the player will be weaker while using the cammo). However, the player always has a medical kit which includes 3 canisters of biofoam that can be used at any time during the game (as John-117) and an Covenant health-like apparel that can increase the player's life bar (as Thel 'Vadam). Health packs are also located in various parts of the level, although they are more scarce in case of the Arbiter. The players' experience can increase by passing through levels and doing specifics sub-missions in campaign (some are hidden, while others not). This feature can be used for upgrading and giving orders to AI teammates. In addition to the new features, the game also features new weapons, such as the Plasma Carbine, Needle Rifle and several Jiralhanae (Brute) weapons (Brute Shot, Brute Plasma Rifle, Spiker, Mauler and the Energy-Sword equal-like Gravity Hammer). Spartan Abilities *Jetpack *Armor Lock *Super Energy Shield *Dodging Elite Abilities *Active Camouflage *Dodging *Super Energy Shield *Energy Bubble Main Characters * * * * * * * * * * * * * Minor Characters * * * ** Difficult Levels *Easy — Laugh as helpless victims flee in terror from their inevitable slaughter. The game basically plays itself. *Normal — Face firm resistance from competent, determined enemies, but burn through enough ammo and you will eventually triumph. *Heroic — Fight against formidable foes that will truly test your skill and wits; this is the way Halo is meant to be played. *Legendary — Tremble as teeming hordes of invincible enemies punish the slightest error with instant death... again and again. Enemies UNSC * ** (Elites) ***Minor ***Major ***Officer ***Ranger ***Special Operations ***Ultra ***Zealot ***Honor Guard ** (Grunts) ***Minor ***Major ***Special Operations ** (Jackals) ***Minor ***Major ***Sniper **** (Skirmishers) *****Minor *****Major *****Sniper *****Champion ** (Hunters) ** (Drones) ***Minor ***Major ** (Brutes) ***Minor ***Major ***Captain ***Captain Major ***Jumper ***Honor Guard ***Chieftain ***War Chieftain ** (Engineers) * ** ** ** ***Human Combat Forms ***Sangheili Combat Forms ***Jiralhanae Combat Forms ** Covenant * ** ***Marines *** *** * ** ** ** ***Human Combat Forms ***Sangheili Combat Forms ***Jiralhanae Combat Forms ** * ** ** **Heretic Huragok Post-Great Schism *Jiralhanae *Kig-Yar **T'Vaon *Yanme'e Bosses *Sesa 'Refumee *Prophet of Regret *Tartarus Multiplayer Multiplayer has 25 maps, and supports matchmaking, arena, custom games, and forge. AI can also be featured in Forge, with both unlimited and limited life limit, either as enemies or environment. Maps *Boot Camp *Installation 04 *Basis *Mount Kilimanjaro *Voi Traxus Factory *ONI Base Firefight Firefight features 20 playable maps, and can be played as four different players. Playable Characters *John-117 - Unlocked by Default. *Thel 'Vadam - Unlocked after beating the level "Thel 'Vadamee". *Avery Johnson - Unlocked by Default. *Miranda Keyes - Unlock the "A Tank is a Tank" achievement. *Terrence Hood - Unlock the "Scarab Gun" achievement. *Rtas 'Vadum - Unlock the "War Zoned" achievement. Maps *The Council Chamber *Cairo Station *Old Mombasa *New Mombasa *Threshold Gas Mine *Delta Halo *The Temple *The Library *War Zone *High Charity Bridge *Bastion of the Brutes *Africa's Jungles *Crown's Nest Weapons UNSC * * * ** * * * * * * * * * Covenant * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Voice Cast *[[wikipedia:Steve Downes|'Steve Downes']] as *[[wikipedia:Keith David|'Keith David']] as *[[wikipedia:Jen Taylor|'Jen Taylor']] as *[[wikipedia:David Scully (actor)|'David Scully']] as *[[wikipedia:Tara Strong|'Tara Strong']] as *[[wikipedia:Ron Perlman|'Ron Perlman']] as *[[wikipedia:Robert Davi|'Robert Davi']] as *[[wikipedia:Michael Wincott|'Michael Wincott']] as *[[wikipedia:Robin Atkin Downes)|'Robert Atkin Downes']] as *[[wikipedia:Kevin Michael Richardson|'Kevin Michael Richardson']] as *[[wikipedia:Dee Bradley Baker|'Dee Bradley Baker']] as *[[wikipedia:John DiMaggio|'John DiMaggio']] as Reception Halo 2 received critical acclaim. On review aggregate sites GameRankings and Metacritic, the game has attained overall scores of 95.67% and 96 out of 100, respectively. Halo 2 received multiple awards, including Game of the Year, Best Console game and Best Sound Design from the Interactive Achievement Awards. According to Xbox.com, the game has received more than 41 individual awards. The game's campaign mode received widespread acclaim for being variable, intrigating and longer then Halo: Combat Evolved's and for featuring an exciting cliffhanger ending. GameSpot noted that the story's switching between the Covenant and Human factions made the plot more intricate and ultimately didn't distracted the player from Earth's survival and the main point of the game. Many reviewers praised the voice actors, specially Steve Downes returing as John-117 and Keith David as the Arbiter, while the audio was praised for being especially vivid. Multiplayer especially was noted in being the best on Xbox Live at the time. Game Informer, along with numerous other publications, rated it higher than Halo: Combat Evolved, citing enhanced multiplayer and less repetitive gameplay. Most critics noted that Halo 2 stuck with the formula that made its predecessor successful, and was alternatively praised and faulted for this decision. Category:Halo Series (NT)